This Werewolf's Got My Heart
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover Drabble! /Sure, Jacob wasn't a normal werewolf; he could "phase" back to a human and isn't as evil as the werewolves Dean has came across. But that isn't the only thing; this werewolf has also got his heart./ DeanxJacob
1. This Werewolf's Got My Heart

_Title: This Werewolf's Got My Heart_

_Summary: SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover Drabble! /Sure, Jacob wasn't a normal werewolf; he could "phase" back to a human and isn't as evil as the werewolves Dean has came across. But that isn't the only thing; this werewolf has also got his heart./ DeanxJacob, DON'T JUDGE_

_Genre: Supernatural, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: Yes, I know, this is the most crackiest pairing of all history, but I **had** to do this. I was just siting, multi-tasking by reading a JacobxOC story and thinking about Dean/Jensen from Supernatural at the same time when I paused everything I was doing and thought..."What if I paired both of my fav boys of all time **together**?" And then** _"This Werewolf's Got My Heart" _**happened. I managed to think and type this up in just about twenty minutes, so please excuse all the mistakes you see in here. But, if you can, review and tell me those mistakes, or how you hate this, or - maybe, but chances are pretty slim - ...how much you** like **this story or** like **this pairing???**

**Anyway, as always, I only own this drabble and the idea for this drabble - nothin' else.**

* * *

**This Werewolf's Got My Heart**

**Drabble**

Dean Winchester knew it was wrong on so many levels. The age difference, the same gender, the fact that Dean was a human and Jacob Black was a _werewolf_, also with the fact that Renesmee Cullen was supposed to be _the One_ for Jacob. He had met him on a hunt they had been doing when many people were ending up dead, their bodies drained of blood, in Forks, Washington. Dean and his brother, Sam Winchester, were trekking in the forests when they had first seen them. There were two werewolves, which certainly caught Dean and Sam off guard. Of course, they didn't look like the werewolves the two brothers had previously encountered a couple of years - it seemed - ago, but they were too large to be normal wolves. Luckily, Dean had a shotgun. Unluckily, it was only filled with regular bullets. But hey, at least that was something.

Just when he lifted up his shotgun to shoot, the two scampered away, too fast for the two to follow. Dean and Sam were confused, not sure as to what was going on. It _certainly_ was a case of vampires, but suddenly, _werewolves_ - different, weird ones at that - were spotted right near the scene of the crime? It was weird, and Dean had never seen - nor heard of from all the other fellow hunters - of anything like this before.

Many events led to the point in which all the werewolves - in their human forms - came out and confessed as to who they were. Dean and Sam, of course, had many questions, which all got answered due time. Soon, they knew everything about Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the rest of the Cullens, the Pack and much, much more. The blond man wasn't sure what really attracted him to Jacob, but whatever it was...Dean had wanted it to stop. It was wrong and shouldn't be even_ thought_ of. Plus, how many chances were there that Jacob actually felt the same?

But all of this was thrown out the window when Jacob kissed him the night they were sitting by themselves outside of his house, no civilization to be seen.

After that and an awkward explanation to the Pack, Dean and Jacob managed to strive strong. But many things along the way threatened to pull them apart; Sam was starting to get freaky, weird dreams, Dad was still no where to be found, Jacob still had some feelings for Bella, and then, the possibility that Jacob may imprint any day now. It was risky, what they were thinking of doing, but...they were gradually falling in love, and nobody could tear them apart. But soon...it happened.

When Dean and Sam were on the road, the blond got a phone call from Jacob...and not a good one, either. Jacob had imprinted on Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee. Dean and Jacob's love seemed to be crashing down around them, and Dean was heartbroken. He wanted to end the relationship fast and quickly, hoping that his heart wouldn't break as much; but the damage had already been done. There was no way Dean could fall in love again. First Cassie, now Jacob.

But, surprisingly, Jacob told him that he was willing to fight for their love, that he was willing to actually _resist_ his _imprint _- for crying out loud! It was crazy, but with the love and trust they had for each other, the two thought that it just might work.

Sure, Jacob wasn't a normal werewolf; he could "phase" back to a human and isn't as evil as the werewolves Dean has came across. But that isn't the only thing; this werewolf has also got his heart. And maybe, their love _could_ survive. No matter how impossible that sounds.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Personally, I like the ending to this. *Gasp* I don't usually like ANY of my chapter for my stories, and managed to like the ENDING for this one. Sounds impossible, doesn't it? Well, sorry, but it's true. This ending...my likey. I wonder why nobody does any DeanxJacob...jk, jk.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	2. Faithful DeanJacob shipping readers,

_**Faithful Dean/Jacob shipping readers,**_

Don't miss out on the two sequels for this story named **"Take This Heart Of Mine" **and the newly published **"Stop The Beating Of My Heart"**!

Go on and check 'em out, and let me know what you think about taking things to the next level and making a small mini-series out of Dean and Jacob's fictional love life. :)

_**~Silent Knight.**_


End file.
